<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my gift by silverryu25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756008">You are my gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25'>silverryu25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axe eats too much, Farmtale Sans - Freeform, Farmtale Sans/Horrortale Sans - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, HorrorTale Sans, Horrorfarm - Freeform, Kinda?, M/M, Sans (Farmtale) - Freeform, Sans (Farmtale)/Sans (HorrorTale) - Freeform, Sans (Horrortale) - Freeform, Sticks likes it a lot, food kink?, giftmas, not exactly XD, rottencrop - Freeform, so he helps Axe satisfy another appetite ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Axe's first time on the surface and he's spending it with his mate. Will it be something to remember?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farmtale Sans/Horrortale Sans, HorrorFarm, Rottencrop, Sans (Farmtale)/Sans (HorrorTale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/gifts">MysteryFicAnon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy secret Santa Mystery!!! ♥☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆♥</p>
<p>I was super shocked when you ended up as my imp but also super happy! I really hope you like this and that I did these two dorks justice X3</p>
<p>The nicknames that are used in this fic:<br/>Horrortale Sans - Axe<br/>Horrortale Papyrus - Sugar<br/>Farmtale Sans - Sticks<br/>Farmtale Papyrus - Stones<br/>(nicknames for the farmtale bros are from the amazing fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625826/chapters/64924531">Firsts and Seconds by skerb</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was quiet. Only a soft wind breaking the silence covering the farm, making the flurry of snowflakes dance in intricate and unexpected patterns, glittering in the moonlight. The stable and fields were covered in a pristine blanket of white, giving everything a peaceful and sleepy look. Even the animals were quiet, the calmness of the night lulling them into peaceful rest in the cosy warmth of the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing breaking the night silence was the sound and light coming from the little house on the farm. There was smoke coming from the chimney, a warm light spilling from the windows and a soft murmur coming from inside. It looked warm and inviting. Delightful smells of cooking carried on the smoke as the inhabitants prepared for a rich holiday meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A buzz of expectation surrounded the little house as a shadow approached, breaking the pristine snow cover as they dragged their feet tiredly. Their gait was slow but steady, a hoodie pulled up and covered in snow, protecting them from the dancing snowflakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadow approached the house and stood on the porch in front of the door. A big scarred boney hand reached up to remove the hood, revealing a skeleton monster, his skull having a big hole in it. He shook the snow from his shoulders, grunting at the effort as his bones creaked. The cold didn’t agree with the cracked and weakened bone, but he would be warm soon enough. A few stomps of his feet helped clear the snow gathered on his boots and the monster straightened up, focusing on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fidgeted, wanting to go in, but hesitating. Light and happy sounds could be heard from the other side of the door, but the monster was hesitant to go in. He reached a hand into a hoodie pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it. The writing was barely legible in the dim light, so he strained his one good eyelight to decipher it. Following the list on the little paper, he gave a nod of his head confirming each line he read. He wanted to make sure that all chores were done and he wouldn’t disappoint anyone by forgetting something. Again. When he finally came to the end, with a satisfied grunt, he pocketed the list and finally opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth flooded the big monster as he entered, quickly closing the door to keep it from escaping into the cold night. Slowly, careful not to knock anything over, the monster took his boots off and exchanged them for a pair of ratty slippers, the only thing he had left of his except the hoodie from before… before. He didn’t know why he kept them, but somehow they made him feel more grounded in this new situation he and his brother ended up in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it was a bad situation. On the contrary, it was a blessing compared to before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe and Sugar, his brother, came from a very bad place. A place devoid of food and warmth. A place that made them fight to survive for a long time. A place that broke them in many ways, not just physical. A place that left a lot of scars, both visible and hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that place was part of their past now and Axe tried not to dwell on it too often. And he especially wouldn’t do it today. Because today was special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was Giftmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A day he hadn’t celebrated in… forever. You couldn’t celebrate anything when every day was a fight for survival. To find the next meal and enough shelter to sleep without freezing or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was, celebrating Giftmas for what felt like the first time ever. And he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. He had been nervous and fidgety the whole day, unsure if he should be helping or just getting out of the way as much as possible. The anxiety over it had slowly been growing into a quiet panic and it would have probably escalated if Sticks hadn’t asked him to go do some of the farm chores that needed doing even in winter. He even had a list ready, and an excuse of being too busy with the cooking to do it himself. Axe was sure Sticks could do them alone, like he did every year, and gave it to him just to make him feel useful. He was grateful for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe had long learned that doing farm chores had a very calming effect on him and that he could take his time doing them. The hole in his head made him a lot slower, faulty coordination and lack of depth perception being the main culprits of that, and sometimes he would zone out or forget what he was doing in the middle of the task. But the tasks were fairly simple to figure out and the list helped when he couldn’t remember. It took him a lot longer to finish then Sticks would ever need, but at least he didn’t get under foot in the house. Not that anyone would ever tell him if he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello brother!” A cheerful greeting broke Axe out of his thoughts as he entered the living area. Sugar was sitting near the fireplace, fiddling with something Axe couldn’t see from this angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey,” he greeted back quietly, his deep voice still carrying and making his brother beam at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was really happy to see him again, since his brother left to live with Stones in the town while he studied. Sugar visited often, but he still missed him every time. Having him here for their first holiday on the farm was a real gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just on time! The food is almost ready! Please go wash up!” Sugar instructed and turned back to what he was doing. Axe frowned, wondering what his brother was hiding, but decided against investigating. He’ll probably know soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambling towards the kitchen, dragging his feet so he wouldn’t lose a slipper, he noticed a heavenly smell coming from that direction. The closer he got, the more smells assaulted him, making him practically drool on the spot. He quickened his step a bit when he saw the kitchen door, almost crashing into Sticks who was carrying something to the dining table. Axe quickly stretched his hands to catch the bowl, but missed and caught Sticks’ hands that were thankfully still firmly holding onto it. A blush rose on his boney cheeks as he realized his blunder and stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hehe. thanks for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span> love, but you gotta let go so i can take this to the table.” Sticks said with a soft chuckle. Axe snapped his hands back, feeling even more foolish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“sorry...” he mumbled out, hand scratching the back of his neck. Sticks just smiled at him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek as he passed him, making Axe blush even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Sticks enter the dining room, feeling a little lost. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to do before that. His hand rose towards his empty socket, going to pull at it again, but before he could he noticed that it was covered in dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘dat’s right. gotta wash up.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought and continued into the kitchen, quickly finding the sink and washing his hands before he could forget again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was warm, almost too hot, the oven still letting out heat from being used the whole day. There were a lot of lingering mouthwatering smells, but there wasn’t any food visible. Sticks and Stones must have already carried it all to the dining room he guessed. After he dried off his hands, he ambled off after Sticks, belly already rumbling at the thought of a holiday dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother! Come here! The food is ready!” Sugar’s voice called out to him just as he was entering the dining room, a happy smile spreading on his crooked teeth as Axe walked in. “Ah! There you are! Good, now we can start!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. The table was practically bending under all the food spread on it. There were so many dishes he hadn’t even heard of, let alone tried, and it all smelled absolutely divine. He could feel his tongue manifest as drool flooded his mouth just from the sight and the smell. There was everything from meat, to every kind of vegetable that could be grown on the farm. Potatoes done every way you could imagine, mashed, baked, roasted, fried and even made into a salad. Fresh, cooked and baked vegetables, from carrots to corn, peas and beans, bell peppers and eggplant, zucchini and cucumbers, broccoli and cabbage, beetroot and leek, and more. Deserts like pies, pudding, different kinds of cookies and some kind of cream he didn’t know the name of. And in the centre, a platter of different meats, baked to a crispy brown that oozed just the right amount of juices and grease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelight filled out his socket, unfocused and slitted in the middle as he felt the hunger in him surge, tensing, wanting to just jump onto the food and satisfy the emptiness without pause. Thankfully, before he could snap, there were gentle hands on his cheeks and a face in front of him. Sticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A worried smile spread on his face as he called out to Axe, trying to get him to focus on his voice. He cooed and used his thumbs to pet Axe’s cheeks. Slowly, it worked. His eyelight shrank a little and focused on Sticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“come on, love. iiiiiiin aaaaaand ooooout. iiiiiiin aaaaaand ooooout.” Sticks instructed, trying to get Axe to match his slow breathing. Axe could feel his breathing slowly match up and calm down, though he hadn’t even noticed when it picked up. Gently, when he was sure Axe was completely back to himself, Sticks smiled and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his teeth. “there we go. better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe nodded, shame flooding him. He hadn’t had an episode triggered by food in a while. But then again, he hadn’t seen this much food in one place in… ever, actually. He was shaking a bit and he hoped Sticks couldn’t feel it. With a final shaky breath, he gave a firmer nod, focusing on Sticks as he finally calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“good.” Sticks said as he placed both hands on his shoulders. “there is enough food for an army love. so eat as much as you want, it’s giftmas and this is my gift for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe’s sockets widened as he looked at his mate. He made all of this for him? Sticks was the one that mostly cooked their daily meals, Axe having a hard time controlling himself around food, eating it before he could even get to the point of putting it into a pot, but he had never made such a feast. Axe knew Sticks was in the kitchen for a long time today, but he had no idea just how much he was cooking. He gave another quick glance at the table, noticing their brothers looking at both of them fondly, and gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he raised his hands and wrapped them around Sticks, pulling him into a tight hug. He didn’t do this often, initiating touch was still a bit hard for him, but he was so overwhelmed by the gesture his mate did that he couldn’t stop himself. Burying his head into the crook of Sticks’ neck as he squeezed, trying to convey all the happiness and gratitude he felt in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yer welcome love.” Sticks said with a hearty laugh and a hug back, leaving a small kiss to the side of Axe’s skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled back, Sticks took him by the hand and sat him down on the table next to him, both their brothers happily welcoming them. With a short thank you for the food, they all dug in, Sticks helping Axe fill his plate first, passing him the food he couldn’t reach. Axe piled up as much as he could, quickly eating everything. The meat was juicy and tender, salty and crispy and perfectly seasoned. The vegetables perfect, even the cooked ones keeping their flavour and complementing the meat. He especially enjoyed the different types of potato dishes, stunned in how many ways it was possible to prepare them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his plate got empty, he filled it up again, trying every dish and every dessert. Sticks watching him happily as he enjoyed the feast, proud that he could make his mate happy and full, even as he filled his own plate and chatted with their brothers, sharing gossip and jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner was something Axe will forever remember as one of his happiest moments in life. The atmosphere was full of love, family and fun. They all ate and talked and just enjoyed each other’s existence and safety. Axe didn’t think he’d ever be lucky enough to have this again, yet here he was, his brother and him, safe, warm and well fed. It was truly a miracle he was incredibly thankful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, they went to the living room, to open the presents. Axe got a new pair of slippers from his brother. A pair that looked exactly like his old, just less ratty and a lot warmer. His brother had made them himself, since he couldn’t find a pair to buy, and it brought tears to Axe’s sockets. His brother was so cool and it just made him so happy that he could finally do things like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed up late, played some puzzle games and talked some more. Cheer seeping into every moment as they relaxed and snacked on the leftover dessert and drank some hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was around midnight, very late to be awake on a farm since they would have to wake up early, when they all decided to turn in. Sugar and Stones sharing a room, the house too small to have a guest room, and Axe and Sticks going to their own bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been sharing a bed for a while since their relationship blossomed. It took them a while to get to that stage, Axe having trouble opening up and Sticks not wanting to press his advances. But now they shared a bed and each other’s company nightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe, having changed already, was the first one to get in, Sticks going to clean up a bit and change into his own sleepwear. Not wanting to fall asleep before his mate came to bed, Axe was sitting up, leaning on the headboard as he rubbed his belly. He might have overdone it a bit, even for him, his belly overfull and bulging. He knew it would settle by morning as his magic absorbed it all completely, but for now he felt heavy and a bit bloated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Sticks found him, leaning up on the headboard, sockets closed and hand rubbing over his summoned ecto belly, full from the food he had made. A soft green blush spread on his boney cheeks as he felt his soul skip. The sight of his satisfied mate, happy and full in his bed, made his magic stir. He crawled into bed, snuggling up to Axe’s side, hand gently pulling the shirt up and then joining in rubbing the summoned stretched ecto magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe peeked his socket open and, when he saw it was Sticks, a soft purr started up deep in his chest. He relaxed back, socket closing as he enjoyed the belly rub by his mate, practically melting at the attention. He could feel Sticks leaning down, nuzzling his neck as his hand continued to rub gentle soothing circles into his belly. His purr stuttered a bit as he felt a tongue lick up his vertebrae, a groan slipping between his clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks must have taken that as encouragement, as his tongue was replaced by teeth, soft nibbles making Axe’s bones tingle. The hand on his belly slowly went lower, slipping into his pants and rubbing over his pubis. Axe felt his spine arch a bit, belly tensing and feeling even heavier. He let out a whine, feeling his magic react to the attention and the slightly painful stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shhhhh.” Sticks whispered into the side of his skull, hot breath making him shiver. “lemme take care of ya, love. please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“but, wha’ ‘bout ya?” Axe whispered back. He wanted to pleasure his mate back, but he was practically stuck in this position, one hand stuck below Sticks who was snuggled up to his side, the other too far to touch his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine love. this will be my gift, ok?” Axe could practically hear the smile as Sticks said that and nuzzled into his skull, leaving a few chaste kisses as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a whine, Sticks still playing with his pubis, using his other hand to rub Axe’s back, he gave a nod, sockets squeezing shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you, love.” Sticks said, pulling his hand out of Axe’s pants just long enough to turn his head towards him for a deep and slow kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly returned to rubbing circles into Axe’s pubis, as the kiss continued, taking everything slow and gentle. Axe could feel his magic building up, breath coming in quick little gasps as his body heated up. When his breathing became laboured, Sticks pulled back, touching their foreheads together and looking Axe in the half lidded sockets, hand still working up his magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“can you summon your magic for me, love?” Sticks whispered gently, making Axe shiver and nod as he focused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks pulled his hand back a little as Axe let his magic manifest, summoning a cock. It was already dripping and hard, the attention Sticks showered him with ensuring he would be ready. With a relieved huff, some of the pressure finally alleviated and Axe relaxed again, though the pressure in his belly was still there. Sticks gave him a chaste thank you kiss to the cheek, then lowered his hand back down into his pants, gently gliding it down Axe’s cock, spreading the leaking pre to help the slide of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his hand reached the bottom, he grabbed the hard member in his hand and pumped a few times, making Axe’s breath hitch. He could feel his cock twitch a bit as Sticks squeezed, knowing exactly what he liked. But instead of continuing to pump, Sticks let go of the cock and pressed it up to Axe’s engorged belly. The unexpected position of his dick, combined with the pressure to his taut ecto belly, made him groan out, head tilting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks let out a soft chuckle, admiring the view. Axe’s summoned member pressed to his full belly was a real treat as he made sure to satisfy both of his mate's base needs. He could feel his soul heat up as he continued to pleasure his mate, but he ignored it. Today he would make sure Axe was completely satisfied and that would be more than enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe could feel his magic heating up, coiling in the bottom of his belly, as Sticks continued rubbing up and down his length, pressing his cock into his ecto belly, occasionally squeezing the base or pressing into his slit. His breathing picked up even more, soft groans and growls escaping him through clenched teeth. His eyelight became unfocused, fuzzy at the edges as sweat gathered on his skull. His free hand grabbed the bedsheets, trying to ground himself, and the other clung to Sticks’ back, pressing his mate closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks let out a huff as he was pressed into Axe’s side, but only chuckled and leaned back down to his neck, nibbling and licking some more. Axe could feel his limit approaching, the coil in his magic ready to burst. He tapped Sticks on the back, as his spine arched, head thrown back and a long needy whine escaping him. Sticks, knowing what his mate needed, pressed harder on the cock, dragging his hand faster up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“cum for me, love.” Sticks pulled back only enough to purr out, leaning right back in and biting on the bone just enough to leave a mark, but not enough to make it bleed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep groan, Axe came, his seed spilling all over his swollen ecto belly, some getting on Sticks hand. Sticks continued to pump him through the climax, prolonging the pleasure as much as he could. When Axe finally slumped down, Sticks pulled back his hand, eying the cum covering it. Axe watched him with half opened sockets, flushed and breathing hard, as Sticks brought the hand to his mouth and licked the cum up, making Axe blush even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, Sticks leaned down, giving Axe one more deep and slow kiss. He could taste himself on his mate’s tongue and he was sure his magic would have reacted again if he wasn’t so tired. But he was spent, his member already dissipating, satisfied. Sticks pulled back, grin wide, looking as smug as a cat that got the cream as he licked his teeth. Axe just stared, too tired to flush any brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks leaned down, gave him a peck on the cheek, and left the room. He was back quickly, carrying a wet cloth that he used to wipe Axe down. When he was done, Sticks helped him lay down into bed, snuggling up to him and covering them both with a thick quilt, one hand still petting over Axe’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“night, love.” Sticks whispered as he nuzzled into Axe, hands wrapping around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axe purred, too tired and spent to talk. Instead, he hugged back, pressing his forehead to his mate’s, soul radiating satisfaction and love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was definitely a day he would remember forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some sweet holiday action! And what's sweeter than good food and some fun times after &gt;;3</p>
<p>I had fun writing these two, though I have no experience with them. But I hope I did a good enough job X3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>